Snow Wite Wolf
by LuxAngelFallen023
Summary: Takes place in NM. Bella was never a ordanery human she just didnt know it.When Bella meets up with the Cullen a 100yr's later will Bella go back to Edward or is she in love with another.How is Bella even still alive. Please read not good with summarys.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place 3 weeks after Edward and the Cullen's left Bella in New moon. Bella hasn't started hanging out with Jacob yet.

What should I do today? Hmm…. Maybe I should go to the mall and get a whole new look for the new and improved me? Yes that is the perfect thing to do. I bet your wondering why I would go shopping, and why I would need a whole new look? Shouldn't I be mopping around since Edward and the whole Cullen family left me in Forks, all alone? No. Edward does everything that benefits him. He is a selfish creature.

I got a note from Esme Cullen Yesterday. The women I look up to as mother. I was tempted not to read the note, because why should I care if she didn't care enough to say goodbye to me. But it is Esme, and I can't stay mad at her, she is to caring. Plus I am tired of moping around all the time. I want to start over and that is what Esme's letter convinced me to do. Her letter read:

_Dear sweet Bella,_

_My daughter, we all miss you very much. You were and still are the piece that we were missing that completes us, the Cullen's. Nobody is the same without you. The Cullen family is falling apart, and we are all powerless to stop it. Carlisle, my dear sweet Carlisle, I never see him anymore he is always at work and when he's not at work he is in his study sobbing for the daughter he left behind. Alice hardly shops anymore; actually she only shops when she has too. She doesn't even talk to Jasper anymore! Jasper blames himself for the whole thing. He thinks if he could have had better control that we would still be in Forks. Rosalie hardly looks at herself in the mirror any. She hardly even cares about how she looks. Emmett our big joking, teddy bear, doesn't tell jokes anymore. He is so angry at Edward for making us leave. He thinks of you as a sister and always will. _

_Me, well I hardly do anything. I don't garden, I don't decorate the house, and I hardly am my motherly figure any more. I am not a mother. How does a mother leave her daughter behind and leave with the rest of their family? I did not wright this letter to make you feel bad or make you think this is your fault because it's not. Please try to get over us. We love you, even Rose though she won't admit it. I don't know what Edward told you but the real reason for leaving was for your safety. Edward tried to tell us that you broke us with him. That you realized that hanging out with vampires is dangerous and that you never wanted to see us again. Emmett and Rosalie beat the crap out of him for it. Nobody really knows were Edward is, all we know is that he is somewhere in South America. I am breaking all Edwards's rules by contacting you. Alice tells me to tell you everything Edward took is under your floorboard, that you will know which one. I will try to write you again but I don't know if I will be able to. Nobody knows that I am righting you except Alice, but you can't keep anything from Alice. _

_In this envelope I enclosed the Cullen crest, every Cullen has one, and you are a Cullen now and forever. If you ever get in trouble with Vampires the crest shows you are protected by us. I also give you 500,000 dollars. Please spend it as you wish. Don't worry, it doesn't even dent our family founds. Even though Edward told Alice not to look into your future she is. You are family and we protect family. Remember once a Cullen always a Cullen, even if we're not with you. Try to move on with your life, find happiness, and have a family. If you wish not to hear from me again, write a note, Alice will see. Even if you don't wish to hear from me again you can still use the money. If and only if there's an emergency you can reach me at 338-060-8097. Please I beg of you, don't do anything reckless. _

_With all my love, _

_Esme Plat Cullen_

The Cullen crest that she gave me is on a bracelet. It not likes the boys or Esme's, it's more like a charm bracelet. Well off to the mall I go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 hours later. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the mall I got a whole new wardrobe. No more shy, naive Bella. I even got a haircut. I had my hair layered, cut to my shoulders and died black. A whole new me. The new Bella knows she's pretty. Since Edward left I have done nothing but sit in my room, but no more. Now I am going to get over the Cullen's, move on, build a life for myself, but I will not forget them. I could never forget them. Like Esme said once a Cullen always a Cullen.

After I finished shopping on the way home I saw this beautiful black mustang at a car dealer and I just had to have it. I traded my truck in for the Black Mustang. I guess my truck was a collector's item. So I got the mustang for free. Cool I know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just finished putting my Clothes away when the phone started to ring. I ran down stairs to the phone, without tripping I might add. Strange that's not the only thing different. When shopping I noticed I had to buy bigger seized clothing because I had got a lot taller- I used to be like 5'6"and now I am about 6"- and my boobs are bigger too. I had to buy all new brawls.

"Hello," I answered the phone.  
"Is this the Swan residence?" asked an official sounding voice.  
"Yes it is. This is Bella may I asked who I am speaking too?"  
"This is officer Twang and I am calling to tell you that Chief Swan was shot on the job and died instantly. We're very sorry for your loss." No he can't be dead. "Th-thank you," I said shakily.

Then I hung up. My body starts to shake. At first it's just little tremors but over time they get stronger and stronger. I don't know why but all of the sudden I had this feeling to be in the woods so that's what I did. I ran out of the house and into the woods. I didn't stop running till I was in major pain. I fell to the forest floor and started to shake really badly. It feels like all my bones are being snapped and rearranged. I couldn't take the pain anymore; I passed out from it.

When I woke up everything was clearer, I could hear a stream that is nowhere in sight, I could see colors that I have never seen before. I am most defiantly not human and I am not vampire, then what am I? I still am in pain it's just a dull throbbing now. I look around me and I see I am in Edwards and I's meadow. I look down to wear my hands should be and see a white blooded paw. What the hell? I try to get up and cry out in pain but instead of a human cry I get a more animalistic cry.

Ok be strong. I tell myself. I get up and fight back a cry. I go over to the stream and look in. What I see is shocking. I don't see me. Well it's me, but not me, I guess. I see a freakishly tall, beautiful, snow white, wolf with naturally red streaks throughout my coat.

What am I? Think Bella, think. What did Jacob say about his ancestors? He said they were enemies to the cold ones, vampires. Wolves that's it! There descended from wolves. Wait! I am not a Quiltent though. Unless, no Charily wouldn't lie, would he?

What do I do? I can't stay here, but I don't know how to change back. Maybe if I run to the La push border I can get help. Howell, I can howell. So that is what I do. On my way to the border I take in my surroundings. The forest is so pretty, while running it didn't look like the green blur I am used to. I could make out every leave on every tree. I blurred in and out of the trees gracefully. Ha, who would have thought I or anyone else would call me graceful.

I can tell I am not running as fast as I could if I wasn't hurt. But I probably shouldn't even be running now at how fast I am going, with all my bones just being rearranged.

I just got to the border. Shit. I am in so much pain that I fell down. I let out a whine. I hurt all over I knew I shouldn't have run. What was I supposed to do? Bark, I mean howell. I let out a high pitched howell that you would only be able to hear if you wear a vampire or werewolf.

Within the next few seconds I have a voice in my head.

"Hello?" I hear a male voice say/ask in my head.  
"Help please," I cry out.  
"Where are you?"  
"By the border by this abandoned house."  
"I will be there in about 10 minutes." "Ok."

About two minutes go by before anyone talks. "I am Sam Uley."  
"Bella," I introduce myself curtly.  
"As in chief Swan's daughter?" Sam asks with disbelief in his voice.  
"Yes… but he died just recently," I reply sadly.  
"I am so sorry; Chief Swan was a good guy. He will be missed."  
"Can you tell me what we are? How is it that we can communicate like this is?" I ask letting my curiosity get the best of me.  
"We are Werewolves and we can communicate like this only in wolf form when are minds are linked as one. I will tell you more about us later, when we are face to face."  
"I am not Quiltent so is it that I changed into a werewolf?"  
"I don't know," Sam answers with curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

After I had calmed down and shifted back, we went up to Sam and his fiancée, Emily's, place. Beside Sam I am the only other wolf to change and the only girl to shift.

Sam told me all about us, we're werewolves. You know how when you think of werewolves you think about people that turn into wolves when it's a full moon, and have no control at all attacking anyone they see.

Well we are not like that. We can change any time we want, after we get control of our anger. At first we have to be angry to shift. We just have to watch our temper, because that can cause us to change.

If you're a normal Quiltent werewolf then you don't age until you stop changing. I say normal because I am not. You see Werewolves die when they are bit by a vampire; it has something to do with the venom in the vampire bite. Though I hadn't shifted yet I still had the blood of a shifter. Even though Edward sucked out the venom it was in my blood stream long enough to kill me.

So even though Edward sucked out the venom I should be dead, which as you can see I clearly am not. After a week of trying to find out why I changed, we found the reason.

_Flashback _

_We were at Sam and Emily's house looking through all my dad's papers, family tree's, things the elders gave us about family's that lived and or live in La Push. When Sam suddenly yelled, "Bella you're the true alpha!" _

"_What!" I yelled. "It's your family's position. Your great, great, great Grandpa was Woleco._ _In these papers here it says you're adopted by the Swan's, Renee and Charlie. What happened was your great, great Grandpa had had a girl and from then one they have all had girls. And well you're the first girl in Quiltent history to shift. So no one in your family has changed till now," Sam explained. _

_"Why did my real parents get rid of me?" I asked. I can't believe that I am adopted, and that I am the true alpha and not the Black's. "What will the venom do to me? Why would my dad Charlie and my mom Renee lie to me?"  
"I don't know," He whispered._

_End flashback _

So I became the packs Alpha just as my ancestors before me did before we stopped phasing. I know your probably thinking why would I take that away from Sam? Well I didn't because we didn't have anyone in the pack yet besides Sam and I. So Sam will take the position of Beta until Jacob phases.

"Bella it's a beautiful day to go cliff diving and you have wanted to go for a while now, so do you want to, Please?" Sam asked snapping me out of my review. "Love to," I replied.

Sam and I went to our rooms to change. You see I live with Sam and Emily. It is just easier that way. We're working on fixing up the cabins by the border for me to live in so I can be in La Push but live on my own.

I put on a blood red one piece bathing suit. Only because if I put on a two piece and went cliff diving and a human saw, well let's just say it won't be pretty.

-At the cliffs-

"Sam get your furry but over here and show me how you do this. And that's an order," I joked.  
"Psh, Like you could order me around," Sam laughed.

"Actually you know I could but I won't because I am a cool person/alpha."

It is true I can control Sam and anyone else that is in my pack with my alpha voice but I don't and probably never will unless I absolutely have to.

"Fine I'll show you," Sam walked to the very edge of the cliff. When he was about to jump he turned around real quick, and picked me up.

"Let me down Sam" I squealed.  
"Ok if you say so," Sam said as he threw me off the cliff into the water. The free fall was amazing.

"Sam you're in so much trouble," I yelled once I surfaced. "Ooh, Scary," Sam laughed.  
"Fine, I will let it go but now all my clothes are socked. Why couldn't you let me take them off first?" "Cause," Sam laughed.  
"Cause, is not an answer."  
"You to fight like babies," Said a new more feminine voice.

Sam and I spun around to look at the new arrival. I mean new arrivals. I took in a tall 17 looking female with a good frame and tanned skin.

Her hair is brownish and her eyes are blue, She has a sneer on her face, must be Lee Clearwater. There was this really hot boy next to her, he has short brown hair, muscular build, blue eyes and is tall.

I looked up into his eyes and got lost. A chill went down my spine. All of a sudden it felt like gravity wasn't holding me up any more but he was. I felt like I have a million tiny cables connecting me to that person. That if he rejects me then I will surely fall apart.

Shit I imprinted on a stranger. Well actually Lee's brother. Meaning Seth is supposed to change. Meaning there is a chance he won't imprint on me. I reluctantly looked away and looked to see who else is there. Shit. Jacob.

I have been avoiding all his calls since I changed; it's not safe for him to be around me yet. I may have good control but I don't want to risk it. Don't recognize me. "Hi'ya, I'm Seth," my imprint introduced.

"Hello," I say curtly. I need to leave before Jacob recognizes me. "Sam I need to leave." He gave me a what the hell look. "You can stay, if you want," I added. He shot me that wasn't what I meant look. I was just about to walk away when Jacob said, "Bella?" Shit!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Yeah, a…..hi Jacob, Bye Jacob," I stammered.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled but I had already run down the beach and disappeared into the woods.

~~~~~~Time Skip 3 months~~~~~~~

Well it's been 3 months since that dreaded day at the cliffs. My pack has grown and so fare Sam is still my beta. So let's meet my pack in order from who shifted first.

So there's Jared who is playful, sweet and carrying but just like the rest of the pack he doesn't mess around when it comes to his pack brothers and sister. As a wolf he is brown furred, swift, big but not as tall as Sam. Sam is about a inch or two smaller than me. Even though I am big, I am the fastest, maybe even faster than Edward.

Paul. He is, hmm how to put this nicely, well he is very temper mental. It took him the longest to change back. You really don't want to get him angry. When he is not angry he is very playful. He likes to bet a lot. His partner in crime is Jared. As a wolf he is dark grey, he is massive, swift and has dark eyes. Every pack member has there special quality to them. Paul's is being annoying and his anger problems. Aright, I have to admit most of the pack is annoying but Paul is the worst. Paul is one of our best fighters.

Sam's quirk is that he can calm us down pretty quick. Jared is that he has a problem with betting. He is very good at though.

Embry Call. He is best buds with Jacob and Quil. Now Jacob gets me very angry, it's like he aims to piss me off. When I'm angry, you really don't want to mess with me. Anyway Embry is a very smart and nice kid. As a wolf he is grey, has black spots and is swift. Embry's is his brains.

Jacob Black. When Jacob changed things got bad. Jacob didn't like the fact that a girl was Alpha and it was even worse when he found out the famous girl Alpha was me. He started this whole fight. Said he was rightfully Alpha. So we had to go to the Tribal Elders for them to explain it to him. He still doesn't like the fact that I'm Alpha. As a wolf he is brown and grey.

Quil Alteara. Quil is a quiet, shy kind of guy when around people he doesn't know. But mess with his pack and he isn't the same kid anymore. As a wolf he has chocolate brown fur. He is really the only wolf so fare besides me that likes being a wolf and doesn't care.

So far that is all the wolves in my pack. Usually the pack has 3 to 4 members and never in history has there been a girl in the pack besides imprints and those too were rare. We have 7 pack mates including me. Sam thinks that Seth Clearwater might change. I have the pack watching Seth and also Leah because if I changed she might too.

Since the day on the cliffs with the pack I haven't really seen Seth. I love him, I do, but I can't doom him to this life if he doesn't have to be involved. It hurts really bad to be away from Seth. Sam pretty much ordered me to tell him if he didn't change within the next two months. He says the pain is not worth it. Only Sam knows I imprinted on Seth. Through all the others do wonder why I am so sad. I love my pack and I will do anything for them even if that means giving my life.

"Bella, Clearwater's," Paul panted while running into Sam's living room were the rest of the pack is located, also braking me out of my review. I jumped up from my spot on the couch, waking up sleeping wolves. I was in front of Paul in seconds.

"What?" The sleeping wolves yelled jumping up ready for the worst.

"What about the Clearwater's," I asked franticly. Seth could be hurt.  
"Seth and Leah changed. Jared is trying to calm them down but Leah is one crazy bitch," Paul explained.

I started running to the woods with the pack behind me. "Sam you're with me and Paul. Everyone else stay close by but not to close. Do not change. We don't want to overload them." With that said we had reached the forest so I burst into my white wolf form.

"What's happening?" Seth's scared timid voice asked.

"Seth, everything is going to be ok. Help is one the way," I soothed.

"Hey, boss, hurry up I am getting the shit beat out of me by this crazy bitch," Jared wined.

"I'm here," I said as I broke through the trees into the Clearwater's backyard flanked by Sam and Paul. Shit. Jared wasn't kidding. He got some bad cuts, and most likely a broken leg by the looks of it. Jared and Leah are fighting well really Leah is attacking Jared while he is dodging. Seth is curled up in a ball alone in a corner whimpering.

"Sam go help Seth," Sam went without hassle, he knows how much this is killing me, seeing my imprint in pain, but if I imprinted on Seth he most likely will imprint on me or he will feel my feeling and that on top of turning into a giant wolf would be too much.

"Leah if you stop fighting I can explain why you're a wolf," I said.

"I know why the legends are true," Leah hissed wile jumping for Jared's throat. Jared jumped out of the way just barely missing Leah's teeth.

"Leah Enough," I commanded with the voice of the Alpha. I hate having to do that but I had to, she could hurt Jared. Leah fell down on her stomach and wined.

"I'm sorry Leah but you left me no choice," I apologized. "Leah you can change back to your human form by thinking calm and happy thoughts if that doesn't work think of your human form."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four hours ago Leah and Seth Clearwater changed into wolves. Three hours ago they changed back to humans. 2 and a half hours ago I explained the legends and everything about the pack. Our pack keeps making history. Never before have we had a girl Alpha and we never even had a she-wolf in the pack before. Now we have wolves imprinting on each other. Not me and Seth, yet. I won't go by him yet. He is just fifteen but he looks about eight-teen and I don't want to stress him.

Leah and Jake imprinted on each other. Right now where at Emily's getting ready to eat lunch.

"Bella, you in there," Paul asks right in my face.

"Yeah I was thinking, now get out of my face, Pauly," I mocked.

"Fine just don't call me Pauly," Paul said while taking the seat at the table right across from me.

"Ok, Pauly," I laughed.  
"Shut it, Belly, I know your secret, and I'll tell," Paul sung innocently.  
"You wouldn't dare," I hissed.  
"I would. You need to talk to him. Please Belly, I don't like our oh so great Alpha sad."  
"Fine I will… after Lunch," I promised.


End file.
